


Wrong-footed

by ElectricViola



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex but probably not what you want to see, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Wrongful Imprisonment, please consider yourself warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricViola/pseuds/ElectricViola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-TFA events; Rey gets caught by Kylo, again, and he tries to interrogate her again. Confusion, desire and duty clash in a senseless spiral of Non-con/dub-con, please read with care!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Victim

**Author's Note:**

> This was in part inspired by a post i found on tumblr. It was intriguing, and i coudln't really explain why to another human being, because i'm always drawn to morbid and revolting areas of human habits. The question turned on rape, as you can imagine after reading this story, more specifically; what goes through the rapist's mind? But what is a rapist, really, what is rape? Where do the limits begin and end? 
> 
> Non-con TW, you have been warned. This story will probably make you hate me.

I was a goner.

I realised the moment I stepped into her room and found her sitting on her bed, facing the window, her shoulders hunched so she looked even smaller and younger than she was. Instantly I sensed her worry. Locked alone in her room with no news or connection to the outside, her hair was mussed from hours of pacing and worrying, her eyes were dull and sunken, her mouth was parted, breathing shallow…

She hadn’t sufficient control over the Force to know that her friends got away, every last one of them. And it was in no small part by the grace of her ruse.

“Hello,” I started. She didn’t look at me. She didn’t seem to be in a particularly talkative mood, so I dragged the chair from the writing desk close to her and sat on it backwards, facing her with my arms crossed on the backrest. I was blocking her view of the endless space.

“Anybody in there?” I prompted when she stared off into space even though her eyes were directly angled at me.

 “Get away from me,” she spat, finally looking at me with those two horrible, intense eyes.

“I just have a few questions, that’s all.”

“I’m not giving you _shit.”_ I did not appreciate her tone; I never appreciate people addressing me with such disrespect. But I had to pause nonetheless. How was it that this tiny creature, disordered and weakened in her captive and isolated situation and sitting on a bed a mere foot from a man twice her weight and size, could fight back with such venom?

“There is no need for that,” I said softly.

“You’re not getting anything from me.”

“I’ve already told you,” I said softly, “I can take whatever I want.” I stood to my full height. I knew I was a tall man, and I never stinted from using my height to intimidate people merely by looking down at them. But she matched me again, step for step. She rose from her bed, her eyes blazing as if ready for a fight. She barely came up to my collar; I could have laughed. I hoped my sneer communicated my thoughts— _what are you going to do?_

“Not from me.”

“This doesn’t have to go badly,” I swore. “If only you would tell us, I will leave, and you will never have to speak to me again.” Or anyone else, because this girl had to be gone, gone, _gone_ from the world if I were to maintain my sanity.

But I was so weak to her presence… It was my own fault for having insisted that she be put in a room rather than an interrogation cell. It was also my own fault for having insisted that it be that interrogates her, _again,_ and probably fails, _again._

“Just listen to me, Rey,” I tried again. “Nobody has to get hurt,” I ventured.

She was drab, and average looking… pretty at best. Why did her presence have such an influence in my thinking?

She looked up at me with her big eyes, mouth parted and beseeching. I was addicted to her. “Do you promise?”

I didn’t stand a chance against her.

Suddenly I was bending to be on her level, my hand wrapped around the back of her neck in case she tried to escape.

“What are you doing?” escaped the furtive words from her, the tone of her voice at once shifted so drastically that I would not have believed it to be the same woman.

_What are you doing?_

What was I doing, indeed?

I drew her close and crushed my lips against hers without giving myself time to back out. She gasped and pushed at my shoulders—her feebleness of body did nothing to deter me, and her lack of control over the Force did not help her in the least.

“Give in to it,” I whispered in between mashing my mouth against hers and breathing hopelessly against her shoulder as I urged to press in closer. Her hands were twisting in my tunic, as if she couldn’t seem to decide whether she wanted to push me away or pull me closer.

I kissed her hard, I pushed my tongue between her lips. “Yes,” I breathed, “give it to me. Let me have it all.”

But she was submitting to sweetly even as she fought back. She was throwing her head back, exposing her neck to me. And then she tried to kick at me, and when she missed me I pushed her back on the bed. Her legs spread to balance herself and I was seated between her soft thighs. She didn’t take kindly to that; she gasped in protest, and in the flashes I caught of her face between kisses showed nothing but conflict, elation and anger by turn, tied together by the confusion of it all.

“Open your mouth,” I said as I pushed my tongue into her mouth and tasted her. Whether this was due to misplaced faith in my abilities, or sheer delinquency, I will never quite be certain. All I knew what that by some miracle, it did not backfire and finish with her maiming my face with her teeth, even though last time should have served me a good lesson. Her mind was too frayed for her to bite me. She was following sheer instinct in obeying an authoritative voice when she opened her mouth. She was pushing back; I even felt the tiny movements of her reciprocation.

Rey attempted to rise before I shoved her back on the bed, and caught a look of her wide eyes when I pressed her into the bed with the weight of my body. I was seated tight against her, she could feel everything. I was aroused. I pushed her thighs farther apart to make more space for me and grinded against her, groaning in her ear when the friction further ignited the heat gathering in my loins further.

“Please, please, what are you doing? Ren…!” I hardly heard her. It was just words. They meant nothing.

I was smothering her.

I wanted to stop. I didn’t want to do this... But was it not me who had imagined this very scene as I lay awake at night, tossing and turning as I whispered her name in the dark room with my hand bringing me to release more intense than any other woman had ever given me? But no. This was her fault. Why did she resist me so? Why did she also invite me closer with the tight pulls in my hair, the fingers digging into my lower back before shyly dipping down only to rush back up as if they were never on my arse?

I reached down to free myself, that was all the warning she had before I all but ripped her clothes out of my way and I thrust once, hard and deep.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” I say before I can stop myself. She stiffened against the intrusion with a small squeak as I grunted into the bed beside her.

Inside her I felt something resist me, so I pushed harder, ignoring her pleas, until it broke and I buried myself up to the hilt. She arched up and gasped in pain. Her hands shook

“Easy,” I said to her softly. But it only seemed to agitate her more, and when I pulled back to snap back inside her she was going out of control.

The space between my knee and the balls of my feet locked down her ankles, my elbows propping me up so I wouldn’t break her bones with my weigh. She was too weak to fight back. I felt almost entitled to do what I do next. I gripped one flap of her tunic covering her chest, and I yanked until it came free, pulling her chest wraps under her breasts and kissed her there.

She was thrashing under me, and it wasn’t entirely from the pain, or resistance. I knew that because she was getting so wet and tight down there that I had to grit my teeth to slow down and prolong the pleasure.

“You’re fucking wet,” I said to her before she let her head fall back to let me kiss her throat. But I am who I am—give me your finger and I’ll take your whole arm, take your shoulder and work my way up to your head and down your body to your heart and your belly until I had everything. I was unforgivable—but it simply felt too good for the both of us to stop. I bent my head over her chest.

Again she was protesting, and pushing at my chest and my shoulders with those tiny hands, “No, no, no, Ren, _please_ —“ before I sucked and dragged my teeth across her soft skin until she sobbed with feelings she couldn’t begin to comprehend, at least not over the first time. And I was never under any illusions. This most certainly was the first. I had the feeling that I was corrupting something pure, and it made everything me thrust with all the more vigour.

I felt the cords standing out in my neck, so taut was my body from the impending climax I was held back with all my strength. And then she was arching up against me, swearing under her breath as she came. She turned her head away when I tried to kiss her. I didn’t care. I attacked her neck again, and drove into her with enough force to shake the bed under her.

It was quick and hard. In moments the entire affair was over, almost before it had begun.

She choked on her tears as I shook with a searing pleasure that was unbearable even to me. I muffled the tight, sharp grunt that escaped my throat into the messy bedsheets next to her ear when I finished inside her.

Rey trembled hard and inhaled unsteadily when I finally pulled out to flop back in exhaustion, still in possession of some sense not to fall on her and crush her.

I lay with my head hanging off the bed, letting the spasms of pleasure run me through the last vestiges of the sweet pleasure she had dragged out of me. If only I had a smoke on me, this would be perfect. By the time I caught my breath, and gathered my thoughts, she was perfectly still. The sight of blood on the sheets jolted something in me.

I lay right back down, my hand pressed to my mouth in shame and disbelief over what I had just done.

Is this what I was, now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping forward to the time that Rey is restored to the Resistance very shortly after the events in the last chapter. She is having trouble adjusting, and far too soon she is sent on a mission on a strange planet.

It refused to heal.

Sometimes I thought it would, after I was restored to the rebel base. It was too easy, getting away. I used to think that maybe, it was the Gods’ way of showing me some mercy. But it wasn’t, because something would rip off the scabbing off before it had a chance to fix me. It was all just part of the torture. Someone would look at me and my mind would flash to dark eyes and a solemn face. A brush at my hips, and I’d jump back, ready to scream before I met round eyes, invariably wide in shock before slipping into humour and mockery. “You’re so tense, Rey! You’d jump at your own shadow!”

I did jump at my own shadow. Once, the light was at an angle I wasn’t used to one night—the tube above had blown up, and had to be replaced by an ancient flame lantern in which the fire danced unsteadily in the windy hallway. I’d barely stepped into the room that I caught a glimpse of a large, moving black form, and promptly fell to the floor, convinced that _he_ had come back to find me.

And yet… I realised in that moment that I wouldn’t scream if it ever came to this. I made that decision a long time ago. In that blind moment of panic, when I believed he stood beside me, I had taken, purely for myself, the decision not to alert anyone else to his presence.

And when my heart stilled at last, mere moments after it hit me that my shadow had collapsed along with me and not moved since, I tasted the pang of disappointment.

Why did it make me feel that way? Why was it that every time I tried to go back to my favourite memories, kissing men I wanted, dancing with them, feeling their strong fingers brush against mine as I brought myself to orgasm in the bed or in the shower, my mind turned on me and all I felt and saw and felt was _him?_

It got me wet. I got me writhing under my sheets when I fucked myself, every singly night without fail for three weeks. I would begin by running my hands all over my body, I wished to feel his breath on my neck again. I just needed to hear him spit curses into my ear as he fucked me into the bed.

I wanted to be free of that treacherous thing between my legs. I wanted to rid myself of this miserable desperation, the greed and the guilt, that originated solely from my cunt.

It had been nearly a month. Everyone’s smile brightened up when they saw me; the girl who escaped the grasps of the single most terrifying figure in the galaxy not once, but _twice._ Yes, that one! The one who can fly anything, Luke Skywalker’s apprentice!

Oh, what a _victory_ it was. I was still in one piece, how _fortuitous._ I sang and danced and smiled when occasion called for it, so _brave_ I was! How unaffected, how bright and full of hope!

They were all fuckers, and I despised every single person who ever said any such thing to me. They knew nothing. Unfortunately, that included Leia. Abrasive as she was at times, she was in equal parts gentle and motherly. I felt just as bad about the fact that I was so tight lipped about everything, myself. Was it really fair to blame them? But I couldn’t help but shiver at the fact that it had been the product of her union with Han Solo that I was here, shivering in my sheets and jumping at shadows.

This night I mulled it all over as I fucked myself for the second time in the evening. I needed to do this if I were to sleep, and sleep I needed desperately because I was being sent to a planet that was the home of a once revered ancient Jedi temple… It was Master Luke who sent me so soon after my abduction, of course. I was a model pupil, and he was so easy to fool. It made me lose faith in everything when I realised he wasn’t nearly as strong as everybody thought, if he couldn’t sense the agony I only longed to scream in. I should have counted the fact that he would deem me fit to send away in his stead on such a critical mission as a success; but something in my longed to stay indoors, safe at the base with all the men patrolling the area from the outskirts to the corridors.

Finn was coming with me. It wasn’t long after my abduction that he recovered from his comatose state; and once again, it was he who spearheaded my rescue mission. It was always him.

He smiled at me as one of the pilots from my designated fleet fixed on him his flying outfit. I wasn’t a fool. I was under no illusions that he didn’t want something from me, too. I smiled back. What choice did I have?

It was during daytime that we made out landing. It was warm here, and humid. It was so green that I would have never believed you if you told me about it, not even after my travels. Everything corner was dense with plants, the sky heavily shrouded with a heavy cover of thick plants that were strangely transparent enough to let the light of the sun filter through and hit the wild, fragrant grass. With little life but the small critters whose furtive forms skidded through the jungle, just out of sight, I could see how this planet bloomed. Everything men touched, they destroyed. I prayed to the Force that nobody would ever touch this sainted place, where I found some semblance of peace at last in the sharp night air. Sitting under a large tree with gnarled roots, I thought back on the time that I’d run into a tall pilot with dark, curling hair at the Resistance airbase.

It hadn’t been long ago, merely a week, but the time in my life seemed to have slowed down since back when I was with _him_ at the First Order base _._ The pilot had flashed at me his crooked smile when our eyes meat, initially by those strange incidents when you find your gaze matching someone else’s by some strange coincidence… He was nameless to me, but he would have to do. In fact, he would do quite nicely. His eyes were too bright, his hair was parted the wrong way, but something about his massive build sent the cogs in my head whirring with ideas.

It wasn’t going to be hard, I decided the moment I saw how his eyes crinkled when he flashed me his smile. I wasn’t bad looking, I knew that. I was tall, and slim, and I had long legs. I learned how to use my words so people would listen, and I knew how to tilt my head to get men eating out of my hand. My arms were full of paper and stamps I was supposed to delivery to Leia and I decided to capitalise on it.

Deliberately turning my head to the excited motion there was around Poe as he worked on the Falcon, I had made sure to walk right into the nameless black haired pilot.

“Oh,” I had said with an upturn of the brow as I helplessly watched everything in my arms flutter and clatter to the floor.

“Goodness!” he’d exclaimed. I didn’t think his voice was too bad. _Close enough._

“I’m so terribly sorry…” I had made my eyes go as wide as they would, mouth parted as I watched him gather my things on his knees with my fingers pressed to my lips. “By the Force, I’m so embarrassed!”

“Ah, no worries,” he said. “Aren’t you Luke Skywalker’s apprentice?” he asked as he squinted down at me. I distractedly thought that he might be in need of glasses.

I bent my head. “What gave me away?”

“You’re famous,” he chuckled as he went back to work gathering my things

“Ah… I suppose I am,” I said, my voice extra soft. “I’m just not really used to it, I suppose…”

He was suddenly nervous, flicking his hair back and leaning on the plane next to him. I knew I had him. “Why, a girl like you… and so talented, too! Here,” he said as he handed back to me the last of the stamps and papers.

“Thank you so much, you are far too kind,” I said with my head bent. I made a show of deliberating before allowing myself another soft, shy smile. “Perhaps I’ll see you later?”

“Will you be at mass?”

 _I will be now_ , I thought. “Yes,” I said with another shy nod and a smile before departing.

I accosted him after mass. Wordlessly I took his hand to lead him closer to my quarters; he didn’t resist, and he knew what I was after because when I turned around and shoved him to the wall to grind against him he was already hard. He had large hands; I could see his veins protrude sharply from the back of it as he grabbed my wrists, blue and strong and _masculine_. But his entire existence was a waste of those hands, I realised soon. His kiss was a sloppy, wet mashing of the lips. He touched my thigh so gingerly that I barely felt him at all. I hated him. I hated how he smelled, like lemons and light musk from drinking and working. I pushed myself away from him, unable to face him and explain what was happening. I hated myself for being so rude, so mute, unable and unwilling to express anything.

I turned away before his face could turn into an obscene swearword, but I heard the curses he shouted after me anyway as I briskly walked away. No. This wasn’t going to work.

It certainly wasn’t going to work… but under these fresh leaves, under the stars, I could pretend it would. Did I dare do it while away on a mission, with my crew not far away? But the question was pointless; it was not like I could resist myself. Any self-control, whatever power I had to control my impulses, had been eradicated the moment I had been violated. My trousers were loose enough that I could slide a hand in and rub at myself. Progressively, I slid down the tree, my knees growing too weak to support me.

Crisp fallen leaves creaking in the wind, and then creaking harder, more audibly.

And _closer_. I froze. And then when a branch cracked my hair stood on end.

A large, dark figure seemed to sprout from the tree behind me, the silver of its mask glinting in the moonlight. His gloved hand rested against the trunk, his form very still as if he either couldn’t make sense of what he saw and therefore froze in order to better process it, or as if he came face to face with a deer he did not mean to frighten away.

But surely this was a nightmare, had to be. It couldn’t be a coincidence that he was here. He didn’t speak. I didn’t want to speak. I didn’t even have it in me to call for my crew. I was too tired; the little energy I was left with from the travel had in its majority already been sapped by my orgasm. In addition to that, merely by seeing him before me sent through me a tremor of a range of emotions that drained me of the rest of my will.

I waited. It had to have been a full minute and the bastard hadn’t moved an inch. What on earth was he doing? And why was he such a fucking cunt? I sure as hell wasn’t going to speak first.

When he spoke, his voice reverberated within my bones. “Hello.”

He really was a fucking cunt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening everyone, I hope you like this. As always, comments are extremely welcome! It's always the feedback that keeps me coming back here; so whatever pops into your mind, just shoot it at me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face to face with Rey once more, Kylo Ren is not certain how he's supposed to act.

Finally, I thought, finally she’d come out of her hidey hole at the rebel base with my mother and uncle. She was now within my reach. She was here, she was right here. It didn't feel real, like having stepped right into a moonlit dreamscape. It hadn’t been difficult task for someone of my abilities to keep track of her without getting my signal caught by the Force-sensitive pests around her, so I always knew where she was, and that she was well. And yet the thought of her and her absence and the space between us had become quite the distraction for me since… my last lapse in judgement and her resulting escape.

And now she stood before me. That was a victory in itself—but before the jubilation could take, I paused. She stood before me. What had I planned to do after finding her, again? I hadn’t really considered it. For some reason I’d gotten it into my head that something like this could never happen, that I'd made one mistake already and it was not a wise thing to build on it. Thoughts of having her before me was no more than a fancy that helped me get myself off. In my fantasies I’d take her, kiss her mouth, and she’d sigh and beg for my forgiveness for slipping away from me, beg me to take her back, even though I’d been the one to allow her to escape… but she was here, now. So what then?

In the space since I’d stepped closer to her I could have convinced myself I was invisible. Her expression hadn’t twitched. She was stunned. But on her face there was none of the fear and confusion I’d anticipated with relish, somewhere deep inside me. The moment she’d bolted up could have been the result of my noisy footsteps, rather than my presence. Her retreat could easily be a response to an unseen force she could hear but not see. And yet I knew she could see me. Her eyes were trained on me—straight at my mask, where my eyes were.

I was too antsy to resist speaking. “Hello.” I almost bit my tongue, for her eyes widened, as if my greeting had suddenly made her aware of my actual physical presence. She stepped back with her nose in the air, a gesture of conflicting defiance and retreat—but before I could analyse her actions further all hell broke loose. It happened so fast. She stumbled back, tripping over a branch before I could warn her. Her fall cut off the shrill shriek that escaped her with a sharp gasp when she hit the ground. To my great disappointment, her caterwauling alerted my men. They appeared at my flanks and advanced towards her, glossy white armours blinking at me in the filtered light of the moon.

“She’s here!” shouted a trooper, as he pointed his blaster at the harmless thing trying to scramble back to her feet.

“Drop your weapon!” shouted the first one’s comrade to the girl whose only weapon was a stick lying five feet from her reach.

Soon what seemed to be the entire platoon flooded the clearing like white pieces of shit glinting under the moon, five of them pointing their lasers and shouting down this one girl until two of them hauled her to her feet by the elbows.

She didn’t look at me even though I tried to get her attention by mentally shouting at myself to approach her and staring at her from a safe distance. Two blasters prodded her in the back and the head with every stumbled step she took. My chest constricted at the sight.

The vessel I borrowed from Hux to accost the girl was a small one; I'd picked it because I wanted to take this trip on a purely recon basis, and a larger force would have tempted me into catching her again. My plans were always so well thought out and executed. I insisted to myself that I’d picked it because it was small enough for its absence to go unnoticed from the army of larger vessels that the Finaliser carried.

The trip back to the vessel was incredibly discomforting. I hated myself for not knowing whether I should be walking in front of her, behind her, or next to her. How was I supposed to behave with prisoners, again?

The trip back to the ship promised to be no better. It was my own fault. In a small vessel with a capacity of ten passengers and no prisoners, one must have something that resembles half a brain if one wants to avoid someone. I was the first one to get in after the pilot, eager to get away from the humidity and into the air conditioned vessel before I realised it existed mostly inside my own armour instead of the strange planet's atmosphere. Unfortunately, she was the next one inside, getting shoved in like a prisoner into a vessel that didn't have capacity to hold prisoners. One of Hux's white clowns strapped her into the seat opposite mine so we could stare at each other lovingly during the hour long flight back to the Finaliser.

As we sat across from each other in the overstuffed vessel she looked at everything except me. Since she refused to acknowledge me I felt entitled to stare at her. My neck grew sticky under my mask. I wished the air between us wasn't so thick that it felt strangely awkward to think about removing my mask.

The sight of her lulled me into a strange blankness which made me forget that I wore a mask. I lifted my hand to run it down my sweaty face to help me calm myself, instead smacking my mask with a gloved hand. She twitched at the noise, but otherwise returned to pretending I didn't exist. I almost grunted in annoyance. I was losing my touch.

Why was I bent upon humiliating myself?

Another thing that warmed my heart was looking forward to facing Hux. If it hadn’t been clear; this mission was rather a clandestine one, which is why I was forced to borrow a ship from Hux.

And by borrow, I mean steal, from Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to apologise for the long wait--it's just that i haven't been having such a good time lately, i'm under so much pressure because of the paperwork that's been dumped on me that i can't focus on anything else...
> 
> Another thing is also that i'm at home, which means no alcohol. It's nerve wracking, to write without being drunk. I can see exactly where my writing is lacking and I don't know how to fix it, and I'm just someone who would rather turn the face away than see what's going wrong.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this, and do let me know what you think! Good, bad, neutral--anything will make me happy!


	4. CANON SHIT messing with my SHIT but being HAPPY ABOUT EXTRA WORK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (to everyone who's seen the movie). fuck i'm psychic. at least a little, come on.
> 
> okay anyway this is for the notifications; I AM still working on this, it's just that it will take a while to deal with the new movie and trying to keep it as canon as possible while not trying to waste the effort i've already put in.

[chapter summary] (to everyone who's seen the movie). fuck i'm psychic. at least a little, come on.

okay anyway this is for the notifications; I AM still working on this, it's just that it will take a while to deal with the new movie and trying to keep it as canon as possible while not trying to waste the effort i've already put in.

please i love reylo so much it literally saved my life when i was about to end it. i'm not kidding. you go SW my life is officially dedicated to this series.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comments always make me want to write more... unless you want me to stop with all my filth, of course.


End file.
